


The Dawn of a Dark Day

by DaniKairyu



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Apocalypse, Dead People, Demon Summoning, Demonic Possession, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 23:50:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15130445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniKairyu/pseuds/DaniKairyu
Summary: It's been 10 years since the release of the grand triskelion, 10 years where good things happened in the first two years, but then in the second year a tragedy started, a demon named Bahamut came back to life, with immense power he wants to dominate the earth but several things stand in his way.and they are the witches of the moon nova together with the help of magical creatures, demons and humans to avoid the tragedy of the earth falling completely under Bahamut's mercy





	The Dawn of a Dark Day

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome everyone who enters to read this story, well the beginning is more than all the prologue of what this fic is going to treat, it is something that occurred to me suddenly, I will not put it so often because I have another fic that is in broadcast but in Spanish, but I hope this can be updated a little bit often or when I have the chance, enjoy reading

It has been 10 years since the seal of the Grand Triskellion was broken by the last carrier of the Claiomh you can call it Atsuko Kagari, better known as Akko at that time, these events occur after the battle against the Noir Missile, just after the end of the Serie.

When the seal of the Grand Triskellion was broken by completing the 7 words of Arcturus, the branches of Yggdrasil as the ley lines and all the magic in the world was recovered with the passage of time, as people returned to believe in magic, Thanks to the heroic act of two students of the school of Luna Nova Atsuko Kagari and Diana Cavendish who managed to stop the magic missile Noir, people returned to believe in witches and the utility that magic could play in the present time.

After that event, they began to improve many things as well as many good things happened, the witch schools like every school that taught magic, began to increase their school enrollments, to teach magic, its history and benefits, who else had a strong increase in school enrollment was Luna Nova, thus generating a large modification throughout the school Luna Nova, since there were witches heroines to save the humanity of the missile Noir.

In the course of two years of the release of the Grand Triskellion, things had improved markedly, the magic was already fully accepted and used in its entirety, there were restrictions, to avoid the use of black magic and demonic invocations to avoid damage, thus generating a monthly control of the magic ministry with humans to avoid accidents, while at the same time maintaining control of the seals of demons that could endanger humanity, but there was a detail in a place forgotten by the people, where has never had any visitor since its abandonment, was the Poveglia Island, located in Italy, there was the seal of a very powerful demon with a very great destruction power, which was sealed long after the Grand Triskellion was sealed , when the seal of the Grand Triskellion no longer exists, the demon was able to recover its magical power to such an extent that it broke the seal without problems in order to resurface a great winged dragon of pure black with red eyes is a demon dragon that everyone fears Bahamut, when resurfacing and being able to adapt again to be outside the seal, many demons were appearing around him, demons that kept hidden waiting for their return, to be able to resume its mission, to dominate the earth and to be able to exercise its power without any problem.

But there was a problem in executing that plan, and that is that Bahamut knew that something could stop him and how he could kill him so that he could put an end once and for all to his existence, and it was the Claiomh Solais, and to prevent the Claiomh Soláis I could finish him off, he would have to finish with his old carriers or make the decision of something beneficial for him, to capture them and put them under his mercy no matter the cost or how he should be able to do that.

Five months after the resurgence of Bahamut, he remained hidden on Poveglia Island, keeping his hidden power so as not to be detected as yet, he thought the fulfillment of his plan, nobody knew that he had come back to life, when the moment of truth, I attack Luna Nova where the former carriers of the claiomh soláis were, Chariot Du Nord and Atsuko Kagari, the attack and battle was intense with a duration of two days in a row, where no one gave way, nor gave the arm to twist, but when Luna Nova was unable to hold anymore since they could not rest and knew that the demons did not need to rest, in a slight oversight there was an explosion leaving everyone unconscious and injured at a general level in Luna Nova, when they regained consciousness At the end of the hour, they realized something important and it was that two people were missing, and those were Akko and Prof. Chariot Du Nord.

Ah pains realized that, decided to grab to look for them everywhere where there was damage, lasted days, weeks and even months they looked for them without losing hope, but as time went by and a year passed the disappearance of Akko and Chariot , they decided to take them for dead, leaving Croix and Diana completely devastated.

After two years of the attack in Luna Nova and a year after the death of Akko and Chariot, a new attack by Bahamut and his subjects began in a place in Europe specifically in Italy, causing everyone to be alert and start attacking him to defend the cities and places, Luna Nova at that time decided to make an important decision the witches who had graduated from there, who lost two important people in their life, and it is with the help of teachers, graduate students and apprentices, take and lead the fight against Bahamut, taking each area an important role at the same time, turning Diana Cavendish the leader of the witches rebellion and naming Croix Meridies her right hand, thus beginning the war for the freedom of the land and to be able to destroy Bahamut and his army.

It has been 10 years since the release of the Grand Triskellion, 8 years since the resurgence of Bahamut, as well as the attack of Luna Nova where Akko and Chariot "died", and 6 years where Bahamut returns to attack humanity and everything possible, to be able to control and control the earth, in this battle humans, witches, magical creatures such as demons that oppose the power of Bahamut and their desire to dominate them fight hand to hand to defeat him and thus finish him and against his powerful army.

**Author's Note:**

> Have a nice day


End file.
